


Slow Dance

by Grimmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tries to teach Lily how to dance. (for the In the Memory of the Dead challenge by Siriusly Smart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

"No, you put your foot there when I put my foot here."

"Like this?" Lily asked, frowning as she tried to keep up.

"Now sway your hips a little."

She jumped when she felt his large hands guide her hips from side to side, suspecting that maybe he had other reasons as to why they had to be so close. And it wouldn't be a bother if it weren't for Harry's obvious presence in the room. But she took a deep breath as she tried to get that down too. "James I don't think I'm doing this right."

"You're doing fi- OUCH!" James pulled away from her to rub at his sore foot sulking a bit when he heard the sounds of his son's laughter. He looked over to giggling baby and stuck out his tongue before pulling his wife close to him again.

"James, I'm so sorry!" She looked as if she was about to giggle and burst into tears at the same time.

He pecked her lightly on the lips and flashed her a brilliant smile. "Quite alright. We can just try again," he said as he began to rock her hips from side to side against his own.

"But I'm no good at this. If we keep this up you're going to be so swollen when we go to bed." She pouted as she looked up into his hazel eyes, a shameful blush covering her cheeks.

He grinned and kissed her again, this one completely lacking in innocence. It was one of those kisses that ignited stars behind her eyelids and made her give up on even attempting to think rationally. She sighed softly as he pulled away, practically melting against him. James snickered and placed several kisses on her forehead before waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. I meant your foot," she said as she swatted him playfully on the arm.

He puffed up his cheeks and blew his hair out of his eyes. "Of course you did love," he muttered as he pressed his forehead against hers, no longer swaying hips but grinding his gently against hers. A look of pure innocence crossed his face as he dragged his hands up the back her thighs only to cup her butt.

"James...," she started but had to pause to take a short breath. His fingers were inching elsewhere and as much as she wanted to berate him she found that not resisting him was so much easier. "Your son..."

"Should be heading to bed soon, don't you think?" He didn't feel like waiting for a reply so as soon as she parted her lips to say something he tilted his head and kissed her. It was times like this that life felt like pure heaven. Moments like this that he wished could last forever.

She turned her head away from him, face pink and her heart racing. "O-okay," she mumbled as she slid out of his arms.

"Wait!" He pulled her back close and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "I love you Lils," he said with a laugh. It was so cheesy but he really meant it. He'd made a habit of saying it to her at least five times a day but for some reason his heart was aching painfully when she pulled away from him. As if she were going away forever. "I love you so much..."

She smiled at him, a special smile that she'd reserved for him and him alone. For times like this. "I love you too," she whispered before turning to get their son ready for bed.

If James smiled any harder he was sure his face would split in two. He loved watching Lily coo over his mini clone, eyes excluded. "I'll go and check the locks."

"Alright love," she said, slightly distracted by the squirming baby in her arms.

He flashed her one last smile before disappearing beyond the threshold of the door. The screaming and crashes that echoed some time after he'd gone would become the beginning of history. One that neither of them would live to be a part of.

**Author's Note:**

> Published date: 7-1-10
> 
> It's been so long, wow.


End file.
